Universe Hopping
by A Revanchist
Summary: Seth Denolo is just your average teenager until he wakes up in the Star Wars Universe! Follow him and his journey with Revan, Bastila, and the gang as they fight to bring down Darth Malak. Rating may be subject to change. Mission V./OC romance. HIATUS.
1. Where Am I?

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I decided to make a few revisions to the story to make it more realistic**

It was dark. That was the first think I noticed. It wasn't the kind of darkness you get at night, no this was total blackness. I couldn't move, no scratch that, I couldn't _feel_. It didn't see like I had a body at all, only that my mind was floating in this sea of black.

But then I heard noises. They were soft and garbled, like when you try to talk underwater and I couldn't make any sense of them. I tried to identify where the sound was coming from but it didn't seem to have a source. This was getting rather frustrating.

Next there was light. It wasn't like a far off glow though. It was like someone flipped a switch and I was blinded by this bright white light. Then I heard the noise again, but it wasn't noise. It sounded more like voices. I strained to understand what they were saying but it was no use.

Then I felt a tingling in my limbs, thankfully signifying that I still in fact had them. I twitched my fingers just to make sure I had all 10 of them. _Let's see, one, two, three, four, five, six seven, eight, nine, ten. _Phew, thank god I still have my fingers, which means I also have both arms, also a good sign. I tried to flex my toes and to my relief my feet responded to me. _I think I will wait until I'm alone to check the rest of me._ I thought with a small mental chuckle.

The light started to dim and I could soon see shapes. Well, more like blobs than shapes. One was skin colored and the other was…green? I blinked a few times and was able, with a little difficulty, to lift my arms up to rub my eyes. Opening them the world slowly came into focus. I looked above me and saw a woman with black hair and a worried expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" she said.

Now, normally manners would dictate that I respond to the question but I was stunned. Standing next to her, the green blob had resolved into an alien. Not just any alien but a Twi'lek male. I stared open mouthed at him and was at a loss for words. They're not real. They only existed in Star Wars, right? The Twi'lek looked around to try to see what I was staring at, not realizing the total impossibility of its existence. The woman then spoke to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a voice that sounded vaguely familiar, like I had heard it long ago on T.V. or something. "Who are you?" she said, trying to get a response from me.

"Wha, what's going on? Where am I? Who are you? What is this place?" I asked. I looked around the room I was in and saw a fairly nondescript room with shinny, metallic green walls. I was on a bed to the side of the room and I saw a large door to one side of the room and a smaller one at the back.

"Easy now," the woman said, "we found you outside on the ground unconscious and brought you here. You are in an unused apartment in the Upper City of Taris and my name is Dia, and the fellow beside me is Larim."

My head was spinning. _Upper City? Taris? This sounds like the Knights of the Old Republic game for my Xbox. But how is this real. And if she is being honest about their names, then this is the apartment that Carth and the brainwashed Revan find after they crash here. Seeing as they're not here, I guess I ended up showing up before they do._"Uhh…thanks. I don't know how or why I was unconscious but thanks for the help."

They both smiled at me and the Twi'lek Larim smiled and said, "You are most welcome. I am happy to help out any sentient in need."

I was about to respond before I realized that he hadn't spoken English (well, technically it's called basic but you get the idea). _How do I understand him? He, never mind his language, isn't even supposed to exist! I know, maybe this is all a dream._ I pinched my arm to test that theory and I yelped in surprise. It actually hurt (well not really. The yelp was more of surprise than pain)! Both Dia and Larim looked at me as if I was crazy. I can't exactly blame them since most normal people don't pinch themselves randomly.

Dia looked at me with concern. "Are you ok? Why did you just pinch yourself?"

Thinking on my feet I said, "My arm fell asleep." And she seemed to accept this explanation.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Seth, Seth Denolo." I said.

She smiled. "Well Seth, do you have any place to go?"

_No I don't. I'm just from some alternate universe or something where you and your pals are just pixels on a screen. You don't exist._ I thought to myself dejectedly while responding with, "No, I don't. Would it be ok if I stayed here?"

She glanced at Larim before saying, "Sure. Technically we are all here in these apartments illegally anyway and no one has claimed this one yet so I guess you can stay here. The fresher is through that door and the food synthesizer is next to that table." She said. "I live right next door if you need anything, and Larim here owns the little shop just past my door. I you need to get anything I am sure he could help you out."

"Thanks for the info but uhh…I don't have any money." I said awkwardly.

Larim frowned and reached into his pocket and handed me twenty credits. "That's the most I can give you." He said, and in the back of my mind I was still wondering how I knew his language.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this and once I find some work or something I can pay you back, I insist." I said. I glanced at the window of the apartment and saw that it was getting dark.

They saw me look and Dia said, "well, it's getting late and I'm sure you would like to get glean and get some sleep so we will leave you to it." And with a nod and a small smile they left, and I was alone.

As I thought the word alone I realized how true that statement was. I am alone, on a planet that isn't supposed to exist that will soon be bombed into dust by Darth Malak and I have no idea how to get home. That thought hit me like a ton of bricks. What if I can never get home? Will I be stuck in this universe forever?

I got up of the bed that I had been laying on and decided that I would take Dia's advice and decided to get cleaned up. I went over to the fresher and looked inside. I was surprised that it looked so similar to the bathrooms back home and I was able to figure out all the controls for the lights, shower, toilet, and air vents without much difficulty. I took of my clothes, which was a pair of jeans, boxers and a plain white tee shirt with white socks and my boots. I stepped under the warm falling water and felt myself relax somewhat. I had to come up with a plan. _OK, well, it seems that I need to find a way to meet up with Carth and Revan so I can get off this planet before Malak turns it into dust. If I remember the game right then I am technically in the apartment that they end up in after the crash. So I guess I just wait here until they show up and try to gain their trust, which, if I remember Carth well enough, is something that is going to take some work. _

I realized that the water had gotten cold so I turned off the shower and got out and dried off. I have an average build with no significant muscle mass but I can put in a good day of manual labor. I'm tall, about 6 feet, and have dark brown hair and generic white skin. With no other clothes I just put the ones I have back on. Just as I was tying my boots I heard the front door open and heard someone walk in. I froze and dared not to make a sound. I head a grunt and then the sound of something heavy falling onto the bed. I then heard a voice say, "damn it! He just had to hit his head and lose consciousness. Where is that damn medpack?"

I recognized it, it was Carth! I guess the escape pod must have crashed when I was showering. I sighed in relief and opened the door. Carth, in that ugly orange jacket of his spun around and pointed his blaster at me. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled, obviously not expecting to find this apartment occupied.

I raised my hands and said, "Don't shoot me! My name is Seth Denolo and I live here. Who are you? And who is that guy over there?"

Carth, still wary, lowered his blaster and said, "My name is Carth Onasi and I don't know the name of my companion but he is injured. I'm sorry we broke in but there is nowhere else to go. Would it be ok if we stayed here?"

Well, that certainly takes care of finding Carth and gaining his trust, although the fact that I'm a seventeen year old might have something to do with it. I shrugged, "Sure, you guys can stay, I just got here myself and since everyone here is in this place illegally anyways, I can't exactly go reporting you to the authorities. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Carth looked a bit suspicious of my apparent less than legal ownership of the apartment. "My friend here heeds medical attention. Do you know anything about head trauma?"

I shook my head, "I'm afraid not, just the standard common sense type of stuff like if someone hits their head, don't hit it yourself and such."

Carth chuckled a bit before asking, "Well, could you get me some warm water and some cloth so I can clean his wounds at least?"

"Sure thing!" I said, happy that I could be of some help to him and the unconscious and reprogrammed Dark Lord. I quickly filled a container with warm water and got some cleanish towels from the fresher and brought them over to the bed. Carth nodded but said nothing and began tending to his comrade. I sat down in a comfortable chair and watched for a bit before I felt my eyelids get heavy and I slowly fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of moaning and someone moving around and I opened my eyes. Carth sat in a chair that had been pulled beside the bed where the other soldier lay. _Damn. I guess it was too much to ask for this to all be some crazy dream._ I looked like it was 'Revan' who had been making the noise and was tossing and turning in his bed. Carth noticed me looking at his companion and said, "He's been like that for a few hours. After I patched him up he was silent until about midnight and then he just started making noise and moving, scared me half to death."

I glanced out the window and saw that it was about mid morning. Now, I'm not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination but being stranded in an alternate universe with previously fictional characters does tend to get a person going in the morning. I got out of bed and walked over to where Carth was sitting.

"So, Seth was it? What are you doing in an abandoned apartment with no parents or supervision?" Carth asked, a little suspicion in his voice.

I sighed, I was not looking forward to this particular conversation. What can I possibly tell him? That this entire galaxy isn't supposed to exist and I was just sitting in my house minding my own business when I saw this big flash of light and ended up here? Yeah, because that would go over REAL well with Commander Parinoid. I decided to stick with a half truth. "Well, I don't know how I got here. I'm at home minding my own business when all of a sudden this bright flash blinds me and I pass out. An unknown amount of time later I wake up in this apartment with two people telling me that they found my unconscious body lying in the middle of the street with no one else around. I don't know how or why I was brought here. I have no family or friends that I can contact and I don't know how to get home. This has all been so strange for me and I'm totally clueless as to what I'm supposed to do now."

Carth looked at me sympathetically. "Wow, I can't even imagine what it is like being stranded on some unknown planet with no way to get home."

I nodded, "Yeah, it does suck. So, what's your story? What are you doing dragging around an unconscious man in the Upper City carrying way to much firepower to be just ordinary guys?"

Carth sat quietly for a moment before speaking, "Well, I can see there is no fooling you. We are soldiers that were on a Republic Warship called the Endar Spire. While in orbit we were attacked by the Sith fleet and forced to abandon ship. My friend and I were the last people out of the ship before it blew up. Now we are looking for a woman named Bastila Shan who was also on board when the sith attacked"

Feigning curiosity, because I already knew who Bastila was, I asked, "Bastila Shan, who's that?" Deciding to have a little fun I added, "Is she like your girlfriend or something?"

Carth, who had been drinking some water from his pack, did probably the best spit take I have ever seen. "Wha, what? No, no Bastila is a JEDI! She is the Republic's last hope in this war against the Sith. And, for the record, IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he sputtered.

I snickered, "Relax Carth, I was just messing with you. What's so important about this Bastila character anyways?"

Carth was now looking at me as though I was asking him the most ridiculous question possible. "Bastila has a unique ability called battle meditation. With it she can inspire here allies and make her enemies lose the will to fight. She has helped us hold off the Sith from taking over the core worlds. Now Malak wants to capture here and turn her to the dark side so he can have that power at his disposal. If he gets his hands on her, the Republic is doomed."

"So then I guess we better find her."

"We? There is no we. How could some kid possibly help in this situation?"

My blood boiled at that last statement. I HATE being called a kid. "Now you listen here Carth," I spat, "You are going to need all the help you can get in order to get off this rock and seeing as you stumbled into MY apartment with your unconscious pal over there, I guess I'm already involved. Now, I may be 17 years old and not that remarkable but I am here and willing to help. So before you start making judgments about what I can and can't do, perhaps you should consider your own position and the fact that you are totally SREWED without help!"

Carth sat there open mouthed for a few seconds before shaking off the shock. "I guess you're right, I do need help. Alright, I will work with you." He said rather grudgingly.

"Good. Now, where do we go from here?"

Carth rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment. "Well, first thing we need is to figure out where we're going to be getting some supplies because the rations that I carry are not going to last long. I'm going to go scout the place out a bit. You stay here and watch my friend here."

"Alright then. What do I do if he wakes up?"

"You tell him that Carth asked you to look out for him and that he will be back soon."

"Ok, sounds like a plan. I'll see you in a few hours then."

And with that Carth walked out the door and I settled in to keep watch over 'Revan'.

I must have dozed off because I found myself being shaken awake by Carth as he returned. "C'mon kid, wake up. It looks as though we're going to be having more trouble finding Bastila than we thought."

I rubbed my eyes and shook off my weariness just as a sound came from the bed where the 'Revan' was. I looked like he was waking up and Carth went over to him. When he opened his eyes he and Carth began speaking. He, or Jaden Carter as he introduced himself, thanked Carth for saving his life before looking at me. "Who's the kid?" he asked.

I got up and went over to shake his hand, "The name's Seth Denolo and I'm going to help you guys get off this rock. And before you ask, Carth here stumbled into my apartment with you unconscious and he had to explain himself and well now I know the whole story about you guys and I want to help, not to mention get off this rock as well. I'll just let Carth here fill you in."

So I sat and listened to a repeat of what Carth told me and soon we were on our way out to see if we could start gathering some info about Bastila, and to get me some armor and a weapon. No sooner had we stepped out of the apartment did we come across a Sith patrol harassing a pair of Duros outside in the hallway. The Sith shot one of them for talking back to him before he turned around and shouted, "What's this? Humans hiding out with aliens? They're Republic fugitives! Attack!"

I was forced to duck and cover as the Sith and his two droids started fighting with Carth and Jaden, a fight that lasted all of ten seconds and soon the Sith trooper was dead and the two droids with him a couple of piles of sparking metal. _Damn, they sure go down faster than they do in the game! Bad news is that we can go down just as fast. Note to self: don't throw a grenade at someone right in front of you like you would do in the game._ While Jaden chatted with the remaining Duro, I searched through the Sith's pockets and came up with a couple grenades, some credits and medpacks, and his blaster rifle. Being the only one without a weapon, Carth said that I should take the rifle and use it myself. It wasn't terribly heavy and I had had some experience with guns because my uncle back home would take me out to the firing range every once and a while. I took a moment to identify the controls and make sure the safety was off.

We exited the apartment complex and stepped out onto the street. I was dumbstruck for a moment at the sight. The view was certainly better than what the static and pixilated view of the video game portrayed. Jaden was a bit confused at my apparent awe of what he saw as a completely normal sight before Carth gave him the brief version of my predicament.

We ended up looking into Kelba's Equipment Emporium and we got some supplies, which included a set of armor for me as well as a heavy blaster pistol for me to use instead of the rifle, seeing as how the pistol is easier to use, and to keep the rifle stowed in a pack they bought me along with my regular clothes and some supplies like medpacks and such. It looks like I'm going to be the gear guy since I am technically just a civilian.

We then headed to the cantina where we parted ways in order to gather some information and see if there was any way we could gather some extra credits. I immediately volunteered to work the pazaak room and after buying that deck from the old man for 50 credits I ended up cleaning house and leaving with about 600 credits total from the various games I played.

Carth ended up getting a drink and mingling with some of the people there, trying to glean some information from them before happening upon an off duty Sith officer named Sarna, and we were promptly invited to a party Sith her and some other Sith were having. Before either myself or Jaden could ask what could possibly have made him accept the invitation, Carth told us that some of them were not even locking up their uniforms so all we had to do was mingle for a while until they all passed out and we make off with a few Sith uniforms so we can get into the Lower City.

Jaden managed to get a spot in the local dueling ring and he had beaten the first three contenders. He had been rewarded for each victory and managed to amass a few hundred credits as well, plus a few nasty cuts and bruises.

"You know, for someone who is trained to fight, you would think that you wouldn't get hurt as much." I said to Jaden.

Jaden regarded me coldly, "Kid, if you think that it's possible to fight without a few injuries, be my guest. We'll try to remember to scrape what's left of you off the walls afterwards."

I gulped. Was this a bit of Jaden's former Sithyness showing? Or is he just cranky because he is injured. I suddenly had a new respect for Bastila. I couldn't imagine having to deal with the worry all of the time as to whether or not Revan was going to suddenly show up from beneath the Jaden persona. "Jeze Jaden, just trying to lighten the mood. No need to bite my head off. How bout we get you some help with your injuries."

Carth nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. One of the people I talked to said there was a medical clinic just down the street from here."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Jaden asked, "Let's go!"

Carth and I glanced at each other and shrugged. Neither of us knew what was bothering him, and we were a bit leery about asking due to his bad mood.

We got to the clinic and Jaden was patched up by the doc, Zelka Forn I think it was, and we were on our way. We ended up helping out this old man being harassed by some exchange thugs and had a brief encounter with some drunken Tarisian Nobles before we got to the Sith Party. When we got there the music was loud and the Sith partygoers were even louder. Honestly, I thought the music at parties back home were bad but this noise takes the cake for biggest insult the term music. I ended up just hanging out in a corner, nursing one of the less alcoholic drinks they had. I always thought my first alcoholic drink was going to be a beer with my dad on my 18th birthday, not some no-name alien brew from a universe that shouldn't even exist. Go figure.

After a few hours, Jaden, Carth, and I were the only ones left conscious and we managed to make off with three shinny sets of Sith armor. At that point it was getting dark so we decided to head back to the apartment to get some rest before we head to the lower city tomorrow.

**Thank you for reading and please review! All comments and criticisms are appreciated and accepted.**


	2. A New Mission

**Author's Note: Hello again! Welcome to chapter two. I hope you like it!**

**Also, Star Wars and all related games, books, and such are the property of George Lucas and Lucasarts ltd.**

I wake up, hoping beyond hope that this has all been some crazy dream and I am about to wake up in my nice, safe bed back home, not some crazy alternate universe where the brain child of George Lucas is reality. Well, I wake up disappointed. I look up at the drab greenish-gray walls of the apartment in the Upper City on Taris, still under the threat of impending death by big ass laser bolt from the jawless wonder. If that isn't the worst thought to start the day with, I'll eat my blaster.

Carth and Jaden are both already awake, despite the fact that the sun still hasn't risen yet. Jaden is the first to notice me and greets me with a pat on the back as I sit down at the table and Carth hands me an energy bar. "Well, now that you've had your beauty sleep we can finally get this show on the road." says Jaden. "Once you finish your breakfast we'll throw on the uniforms and head to the Lower City, under the guise of an early morning patrol."

"Ugh, alright. I'll just take that as your hint to hurry up and finish eating." I said. _Damn, the game made this seem so much easier._

We dressed in the stolen Sith uniforms and made our way over to the elevator to the Lower City. Jaden talked to the guard for a moment before he let us pass into the elevator. It was then that I realized that the damn loading screen was actually a blessing in disguise, because this elevator was slow as hell! It felt like it took an hour for us to reach the Lower City.

Finally the elevator stopped and we stepped out… and right into some kind of fight between two groups of aliens. If I remember correctly it's the first time we encounter the Black Vulkars and the Hidden Beks.

Well, there is the usual "my gang is better than yours" shouting match and they start fighting. Three dead Beks later the Vulkars attack us and promptly pay for their stupidity.

"What, no 'Hello, welcome to the Lower City, I hope your elevator ride was uneventful. Please be careful to not walk in upon random gang fights'? Just a, 'hey, look. Its people, lets shoot them.'" I said.

Carth laughed, "I hear ya kid. Talk about your not-so-friendly welcome. I hope this whole place isn't like that."

Jaden spoke up, "I think it may have been these Sith uniforms that made them so hostile. We should find somewhere to change out of them. Perhaps in one of these abandoned apartments?"

Carth nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. I hate these suits anyways; they make me feel like a huge, shinny target, never mind the fact that they scream 'shoot at me, I'm a Sith' to anyone nearby."

So we proceeded into the apartment complex where, of course, we end up running into more Vulkars. It was like they kept creeping out of the damn walls! We finally cleared the place out and changed into our regular armor and made our way to the last locked door. Carth quickly sliced the door and it whooshed open, revealing a man standing there holding a blaster that was pointed at us.

"Ugh," I said, "Can't we go anywhere on this planet without someone pointing a blaster at us and trying to kill us! It gets old REAL fast!"

"Wh-who are you people? What are you doing here? Y-you don't sound like Davik's men so what do you want?" the man said.

"Look, we're not here to hurt you, so let's just lower the blaster and talk like civilized people, OK? What's your name?"

The man warily lowers his blaster but stands ready just in case this is some kind of trick. "My name is Largo, and you're not here to kill me? If that's true then what do you want? Why did you break into my apartment?"

Jaden stepped forward and, looking rather sheepish, said, "Well, we didn't know anyone was in here, all of the other apartments in the area are abandoned so we figured we would see what was in yours. We don't want anything and we'll leave you alone if you wish but I am curious, why did you think we wanted to kill you and what were you talking about when you mentioned Davik?"

Largo seemed to relax somewhat before speaking, "Well, the reason I thought you were here to kill me and the reason I mentioned Davik are the same. I borrowed money from him before the blockade so I could get my new business off the ground and start shipping to other worlds but just before I was to send my first shipment the Sith blockaded the planet and I haven't been able to make enough money to pay Davik back so he put a bounty on my head! So now I hide out in abandoned apartments in the hope that they won't find me."

"Damn, that sucks. How much do you owe?" I asked.

"I need to pay Davik 200 credits."

I looked at Jaden. "Come on Jaden, we should help this guy out. After all, it's not like it was some gamboling debt. He had a plan to actually pay it back."

He nodded, "I agree. Here Largo, take these credits and get your name cleared."

Largo's face was a mix of shock and joy, and Carth was grumbling about handing out credits. "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you, you saved my life." Still grinning like an idiot, he walked out the door and headed toward the bounty office.

I smiled, total light side points gained moment. "That was a good thing we did right there. Thanks for helping that guy out Jaden."

He shrugged. "It was the right thing to do."

"I just hope we don't end up needing those credits later on." Carth mumbled.

"Aw Carth, lighten up a bit. We just saved that guy's life and you're moaning and groaning about credits. Maybe a drink would cheer you up. How about we head to Javayar's Cantina next. You know what they say, if you're looking for information, a cantina is your best source."

Jaden agreed and we left the apartment complex. As we walked into the cantina, three thugs walked up to a short man with a weird hat and goggles. The three idiots started bad mouthing the guy, now introduced as Calo Nord for those who live under a rock. He simply tosses a flash grenade and blinds anyone who is stupid enough to not turn away and kills the three thugs.

As he walks out I turn to Jaden, "well, Calo certainly seems to have a cheery disposition, don't you think?"

He chuckles, "well, I don't know if I would use the word 'cheery'. I think anti social would be a better word."

As we walk around the center bar, I hear someone yell, "Back off, bug eyes! Keep your hands to yourself!"

I look in the direction of the shouter and stop dead. Now, I knew that it would be Mission Vao who was going to be there but she looked different than she did in the game. She had the same outfit and skin color as her 'virtual' counterpart that I am used to, but that is where the similarities end. She looks…hot. Instead of a lanky 15 year old girl, I see a young woman. A VERY well developed young woman.

She looks to be about 4 inches taller than in the game and her lekku (aka her 'head tails') are longer. Her face is more defined and angular, seeming almost angelic (yeah, I know. Way cheesy but cut me some slack here.), with the most kissable lips you could imagine. Her arms are slightly more toned and her hands look soft and elegant. Her breasts are…well…uhh…gorgeous. They look like at least D cups, and are pushed up slightly by her shirt, which stops at her midriff exposing a toned stomach. Her hips are wider and much fuller and don't even get me started on those legs! Now, I'm not what you would call a leg man, but damn! Simply put, she is the definition of attractive.

Now, at this point my tunnel vision zooms out and I see two Rodians standing on either side of her and they are groping her tits and ass. I feel white hot rage bubble from within me and I shout, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU CORE SLIMES!" I charge forward and with all my strength bash my fist into the first Rodian's face. He drops to the floor and I turn to the other one and deliver a powerful kick to the knees, dislocating them with a satisfying crack and watch him collapse next to his buddy. I stand over them and draw my blaster. Pointing my blaster directly at each Rodian's head in turn I say in a cold, dangerous voice, "Listen here you bastards. You NEVER lay a hand on a woman without her permission, EVER. I am going to give you ten seconds to get the fuck out of here before I burn a hole in your heads, and if I EVER see your ugly mugs again, either in passing or Force help you, assaulting another woman, you will be SO DEAD that not even a tuk'ata would eat what's left of you. Now GET OUT, and remember, ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven." Before I could reach six, the two Rodians were out the front door, crying in fear. I took a deep breath and turned to Mission, putting away my blaster as I did so. Seeing her look of fear on her face I smiled gently and offered my hand. "Are you alright Miss? Did those two Sith spawn hurt you?"

She tentatively took my hand and said, "Nn-no. They didn't hurt me. Thank you for that." She smiled, "No one down here has ever done anything like that for me, why did you?"

I looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "Because it is wrong for anyone to do what they just tried to do to you. No woman should EVER be treated in that manner, and I will not stand for it if I see anyone doing such. May I ask what your name is?"

"Oh, wow, thank you for saying that and my name is Mission Vao. What's yours?"

"I'm Seth Denolo, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well Seth, thank you for stopping those two."

I smiled and I was just about to respond before I heard someone walk up behind me and say, "Alright you two, throttle back on the lovey dovey stuff, Seth, mind introducing us to your new friend?" It was Jaden, who was sporting the biggest smirk ever, with Carth standing next to him, smiling and nodding approvingly.

I blushed at that remark, and I could see Mission blushing purple next to me. "Oh, right. Sorry about that. Carth, Jaden, this is Mission Vao. Mission, this is Carth Onasi and Jaden Carter."

"Nice to meet you." She said. "Say, I haven't seen any of you guys around here before and I know practically everyone here in the Lower City. I guess that makes me your official welcoming committee! If you have any questions about stuff going on around here I'm the one to talk to."

"Well, we were wondering what all the fighting around here is about. When we got here we were almost immediately attacked by some thugs."

"Oh, you must have run into the Black Vulkars. They're one of the two major gangs around here, the other being the Hidden Beks. The Vulkars are a bunch of brutes being led by a man named Brejik, a former member of the Hidden Beks. He betrayed Gadon Thek, the leader of the Beks, after Gadon had a swoop biking accident but refused to step down. So now they are fighting this stupid gang war and its all Brejik's fault!"

"This Gadon sounds like he could help us out." Carth said.

"How could we get in contact with him?" I asked.

"Easy, the Bek hideout is just across the way. Gadon is a really nice guy and I'm sure he would be willing to help you out." Said Mission.

"Well, we'll be heading out then," Said Jaden, "We can't keep our friend waiting."

"Oh, all right then. I guess I better be going also. This place gets kind of boring anyways. Come on, Big Z! Let's get out of here."

"But I didn't finish eating!" said a wookie seated nearby. I noticed that I once again seemed to understand an alien language for no apparent reason. Realizing that after Mission left she would be heading to the Under City where Zaalbar would be captured I said, "Well, it was very nice to meet you Mission and I hope to see you again."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you as well. Good luck finding your friend." She said, smiling.

"Bye!"

She and Zaalbar left the cantina and Jaden and Carth made their way over to the bounty office to talk to Zax. I just walked around a bit before I came across Holden. I remembered him from the game and he was the one who put the price on Dia's head. I walked up to him and got his attention.

"Hey, are you Holden?"

He turned around, "Yeah, that's me, what do you want kid."

The kid title irked me but I let it slide, this time. "I want you to remove the bounty on Dia's head. She is a friend of mine and doesn't deserve this kind of treatment for defending herself from your drunken advances. Men like you sicken me and," I drew my blaster casually, smiling, "I have very little problem with getting rid of people who disgust me."

Holden was looking rather nervous by the time I was talking and looked close to wetting himself. "Uhh, sure…whatever you say. Let me go and take care of that for you."

He then ran out of the room.

I laughed as I left the room and ran into Jaden and Carth.

"So we just saw a man running from this room looking like they were almost killed, you have anything to do with that?" Jaden asked, already guessing the answer.

"I was just taking care of a problem for a friend. That guy was the problem." I said, looking rather smug.

"Should we even ask?"

"Nope." I said, making a popping noise to accent the 'p'.

"Well then, how about you tell us what that was earlier?" asked Carth, with a knowing grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Seth, while you were talking to that Mission girl you had this look on your face that made you seem like you were hit over the head with a mallet."

"Oh, uhh…well, she just seems like a really nice person and uhh…" _crazy hot and older than the spunky teenager she was in the videogame that apparently has become reality._ I thought to myself.

"Seems our young friend is a bit tongue tied, eh Jaden." Said Carth, smirking.

"It looks like it. So Seth, are you going to leave us behind to run after her?"

I looked at them both, rather irritated by their teasing. "Oh shut up you two. I have a job to do and I'll do it. Maybe after we find Bastila I'll look her up again but for now, let's head to the Hidden Beks base." They both started laughing and we left the Cantina and headed across the way. There the guard tried to stop us but Jaden managed to convince her that we were not a threat. We headed inside and made our way to the back of the room where Gadon was.

As we approached the Twi'lek standing next to Gadon raised her blaster and pointed it at us. "Who are you and what is your business with Gadon?" She said.

"Calm down Zeardra, no one would be stupid enough to try to attack me at the heart of my own base. It would be suicide! Now step aside and let them pass." Said the man we now knew to be Gadon.

"Gadon, it is my job to keep you safe and we are now fighting a gang war that wants to see you personally dead."

"Never the less, we will not start attacking strangers on sight like the Vulkars do. Now let them pass."

"Very well," she turned to us, "You may speak with Gadon if you wish but any wrong moves and you will be dead before you can say 'Vulkar Spy'!"

We just walked past her and up to Gadon.

"You'll have to forgive Zeardra, she sometimes takes her job a bit too seriously." said Gadon. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you knew anything about the crashed escape pods in the Under City." said Jaden.

"Hmm, escape pods you say? I heard that the Sith were asking about those in the Upper City."

"They might be spies working for the Sith, Gadon!" Zeardra said, reaching for her blasters.

I snorted, "Please, if we were with the Sith, we would have brought a battalion of troopers with us and broke down your front door."

Gadon nodded, "You're right. Zeardra, stand down. I have a feeling that these off worlders have their own agenda."

"We are searching for a friend who was in one of the escape pods that crashed down there and we are hoping to find her." said Carth.

"I have heard reports that the Vulkars have captured a female Republic officer named Bastila and are planning to use her as their share of the victory prize at the annual Taris Swoop Races Season Opener."

"They still think Bastila is just an officer. That could work to our advantage. Is there any chance we could rescue her?"

"I'm afraid that your friend has become a pawn in Brejik's plan to take over the Lower City. She is being held somewhere away from the main Vulkar base so you won't be able to find her before the race and the only way to get her from there would be to win the race." Gadon said.

"Gadon, can you help us with this?" Jaden asked.

"Hmm, well there is one thing I could do. Because the race is for swoop gangs only, I could sponsor you as a rider for the Hidden Beks. But first you have to do something for me."

"Of course, there's always a catch." I muttered.

"We had been working on a prototype engine accelerator that would guarantee our victory in the swoop race, but the Vulkars stole the prototype from us. We need you three to retrieve it from the Vulkar base. It won't be easy. You'll have to go through the Under City Sewers to reach the back entrance and fight your way through the base."

"How will we know how to get to the back entrance?" Carth inquired.

"It won't be easy to find but I know one person who can help you find it, Mission Vao." I immediately perked up at the mention of Mission.

"Mission?" Zeardra scoffed, "She's just a kid."

"She also knows every step of every back alley of the Lower City! She and her Wookie friend Zaalbar are always exploring the Under City and the Sewers and if anyone who isn't a Vulkar that knows their base's back entrance it's her."

Both Carth and Jaden glanced at me with small smirks on their faces before saying, "We already met her in the cantina."

"Well, she probably isn't there anymore. You may want to look in the Under City for her and her Wookie companion."

"We'll use that Sith armor we have to get past the guard like we did in the Upper City."

Gadon shook his head, "A simple disguise won't work down here, the security here is much tighter. Lucky for you I happen to have some official Sith papers that I would be willing to trade for your uniforms."

Jaden pondered this for a moment before saying, "very well, here are the uniforms."

"And here are the papers. Thanks for the uniforms, now go get that accelerator."

"We'll be back when we have it." Jaden promised, and we left the base.

We made our way to the elevator to the Under City and showed the guard our papers and got in the elevator. Great, now we have to wait forever for this stupid elevator to get to the bottom again. Ugh, we'll be here a while.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Author's note

Sorry everyone if you were hoping for an update. I'm afraid that I have lost interest in this story and have decided to start another one. If you wish to take this story up and continue it, feel free to do so, just dent me a message and let me know. I am planning to start a new story in the Halo category so please check it out once it is published! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
